


carrot and stick

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Corporal Punishment, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shuu gets a spanking... AND MORE!
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren/Ujigawa Shuu
Kudos: 12
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	carrot and stick

**Author's Note:**

> More ShuuRen council approved content
> 
> !!WARNING!! Today's fic contains Ren giving Shuu a spanking as punishment. Shuu does not like this. He does end up getting a boner afterward and Ren jerks him off. Shuu's pretty okay with that part.

"Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me right now?" was all Shuu could say when he found himself stretched over Ren's knee.

He'd never seen Ren so angry before, but how could Shuu expect that his sarcastic comment of "What are you gonna do? Spank me?" would goad him into doing just that. Before Shuu knew what was happening, Ren grabbed him and forced him into this embarrassing position. His grip was surprisingly strong, tight at the neck of his hoodie and pressing down between his shoulder blade. Shuu couldn't even try to wriggle away.

"Hey! Quit it!" He made an undignified yelp when Ren yanked down his pants, exposing his bare ass to the air.

No way... This really wasn't happening.

"Shuu-kun," Ren said, voice level. "Do you know why I'm doing this?"

Shuu was already annoyed after having his fun ruined before, but now he was bubbling with outrage. "Because ya think I'm a _bad boy_?"

"I've tried to be understanding of you, Shuu-kun... I made excuses for you when you did things that were wrong. Everyone's been telling me that I was letting you off too easy and that you were taking advantage of my kindness. I'm starting to think that they're right."

"Ha? So this is some kind of revenge? Some attempt to humiliate me?" Shuu spat out the words. Somehow, it stung more than he expected to think that Ren would be like all the others. Kind and sweet until you broke them, and then they forgot all their promises about how they'd never leave you. Weak, just like the rest of them.

"No!" Ren was quick to answer. "I'm not doing this because I'm mad at you. But when you do something bad that hurts other people, you should be punished for it. I've been ignoring that fact for too long..." Ren sucked in a breath, like this was hard for him to decide to do.

Shuu couldn't believe it. "What makes ya think _you_ have the right to - "

 _Smack._ The thwack of Ren's palm against his buttocks was more surprising than painful, but his whole body jolted anyway. "Hey?!" _Smack!_ Louder, harder than the first. Now the shock was beginning to wear off, replaced with indignation as Ren's hand came down across his ass again. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Shuu-kun. You understand what you did was wrong, right? I'll let you go when you apologize."

"Fuck off!" _Smack!_ Shuu winced, the repeated slapping of his butt beginning to really sting. "Ren-onii-san, cut it out!" He tried to pull his body away, but Ren pressed down harder as his back, giving him another firm swat. Then another. Shuu felt his eyes burning, but fought to keep them in, even as a whimper of pain escaped his lips. He couldn't believe it fucking hurt so much, nor that someone as gentle as Ren could make him feel this awful.

As high as Shuu's pride was, he'd never been spanked before - not even his own parents had done something so crass. His ass was aching, and when he felt Ren's hand pull back to deliver another smack, he couldn't take it any longer. "Look, I'm sorry! Is that whacha wanna hear, ya bastard!?"

To be honest, Shuu expected him not to accept such an obviously insincere apology, and cringed in preparation for a swat that never came.

Ren let out a long breath and loosened his grip on Shuu's clothes. "That's good," he said, finally. "Are you feeling okay, Shuu-kun?"

"Of course I'm not okay! Ya just smacked my ass a bunch and now it hurts like hell!" His voice took on a high note, making him sound whiny, but for once Shuu didn't care about how he sounded. He wanted Ren to know just how disgruntled he was. He wanted to shuffle off Ren's legs and yell at him some more, but even moving his lower half made the pain start up.

"A-ahhh, I'm sorry... I might have gone overboard." Ren's hand began to rub gentle circles on his bare butt in an attempt to soothe the hot skin. The skin was too sensitive against Ren's palm, making Shuu's stomach do a little flip. Suddenly, the warmth in Shuu's sore butt traveled downward, and before he could do anything to stop it, his cock was hardening, jutting right into Ren's thigh.

"E-eh? Shuu-kun!?"

Even though Shuu was the one he'd treated so roughly, suddenly Ren sounded like he was the one in an awkward position! "Ugh! Idiot! Who's fault dya think this is?!" Shuu could feel his face turning red, betrayed by his body's reaction to Ren. He wasn't the kind of pervert who got off to being spanked, damn it!

Ren swallowed audibly. For a second. Shuu wondered if he was going to push him away, until his hand continued rubbing against his ass and crept down further, brushing over his thighs. "O-oi!?"

"Since it's my fault that you're like this..." Ren's voice was strangely heavy as he spoke, "I'll take care of you, Shuu-kun..." Shuu didn't expect Ren to ever say anything like that, nor for his smooth fingers to push in between his legs. Shuu twitched as they brushed against his balls, his legs widening slightly. The movement made Ren release a sharp breath, and Shuu realized that there was something hard touching his stomach now.

Hah. Now it all made sense. So Ren had gotten aroused from being able to spank him? No wonder he was so eager to help him out with his accidental erection. The earlier uncertainty and awkwardness was gone now. Shuu's body relaxed into Ren's wandering touch, and he was more than happy to let Ren cup his cock with his hand, lightly rubbing against it. It always felt a hundred times better than jerking off when someone else did it... and he'd be able to make use Ren's attraction for him at a later date. Then he'd really have to pay for giving Shuu this humiliating experience.

The thought of what he'd make Ren in revenge made his cock throb in Ren's hand. Ren's fingers curled tighter around him, pumping Shuu's cock up and down. Mmm, that felt good. Shuu's breath sped up and he closed his eyes, focusing entirely on the pleasure of Ren's touch. As much as he was loath to admit it, the little sting of pain in his ass almost amplified the sensation in contrast. Ren was touching him gently, steadily, his own chest heaving in excitement... Was he really that delighted to get to jerk off a boy his age? To think Ren was that big of a pervert...

"Nnnn... Ren-onii-san," he moaned. Ren gulped at the sound of it. "Faster..." Ren obeyed his demand, jerking Shuu's cock at a quicker rate. Shuu could feel it coming, the tightness in his balls as his body tensed up. He wanted to move into it, but he resisted, determined to let Ren be the one to bring him to climax on his own.

"Fuck," Shuu gasped out, throwing his head back as he felt his orgasm crash over him. He couldn't help but buck into Ren's hand when he came. Ren treated him so good in response, rubbing Shuu's twitching cock until he was finished spilling out his cum over Ren's pants.

Ren was panting hard and he looked so close to creaming his pants that Shuu almost wanted to put him out of his misery. He didn't, of course. With a long breath, Shuu pulled himself back. The lingering looseness from his climax blotted out the pain of his sore ass for now, but he'd be hurting later.

"I'll forgive what you did for now," Shuu said, then cast a look toward the bulge in Ren's pants. "But don't expect me to help ya with _that_ , Ren-onii-san."


End file.
